Diamonds Are Forever
by Vanafindiel
Summary: All Elliot knew was his mother, and through her all he knew was love, but suddenly Elliot finds himself thrust into a world that was cold and unfeeling, just like his aunt. Here in Gotham he has never felt so alone.


Author's Note: This story will be focusing on Elliot and those that are close to him. Bruce won't be showing up for awhile, and I believe that Batman won't be a big character, at all, he might get a cameo, but that's it. I'm doing this because when Bruce comes in I want to focus on him, Bruce Wayne, not the playboy Bruce, not the Batman, just that hurt boy hidden behind all those different masks. Elliot is my tool to explore Bruce's feelings.

**2nd A/N: Edited, hopefully it's slightly better. 2nd Chapter is coming soon.  
**

Also, there's also no Joker in this, because I didn't need him there to cause chaos. We humans can do that quite well on our own.

You might take note that I was inspired by the movies Blood Diamond and Tears of the Sun, both are great movies, if you haven't watched them, then I suggest that you do.

Disclaimer: If I owned it, I wouldn't be writing it.

* * *

_May 16th, 2008 4:24 p.m.  
Mallay, twenty-three miles from Kenema, Sierra Leone, Africa_

It was a long, and horribly uncomfortable day to be in a jungle. The air was heavy and hot, somewhat difficult to breathe, but discomfort never stopped Elliot from having fun. In the jungle there was a lot to see and hear, but not much to actually do, except climb. Climbing was quite easy for a twelve year old who might have been half ape to begin with. Playing in trees made Elliot feel free to monkey around, pun intended; it was a pastime hobby.

There was a snap, and a flash as Elliot's mom captured Elliot swing from the lowest branch to the next, situated over her; it captured the position of Elliot in mid-air. It was another picture to add to an already large collection of photos of her son.

'My son is a monkey.' Lena smiled, refocusing the lens to capture the look on Elliot's face. This is what she enjoyed most in life: watching her son grow. She lowered her camera to her chest, hands still grasping it and called out, "Elliot! I'm done for the day, so before you fall and break your neck, your old mother here wants to go back to the village and eat. I'm sure you're starving, too." She looked at where Elliot used to be, but swirled around to the sound of a thud landing behind her, her heart jumping to her throat.

"You're not old mom." Said the crouched boy.

"Elliot! Must you do that?" Elliot stood, giving her a lopsided grin. "Yep!" he replied causally. Lena frowned, she hated when he'd jump out of trees. It was that irrational fear that her son would hurt himself one of these days that terrifies her. When that day comes, she'd kill him herself, for all the worrying he'll make her go through.

"So E.T. are you hungry?" Elliot vigorously nodded his head. "I'm famished!" he said, "I could eat a whole Bongo antelope!" Lena reached over and wrapped her arm around Elliot, chuckling, and drew him towards her. She stooped over and kissed his scruffy, sweaty blond hair.

"I love you, Elliot." Lena drew back, starring in Elliot's eyes, trying convey all the little joys, gifts he bought into her life.

"I know mom," he said, " you tell me every day. But I've got a secret, you want to know what it is?" He whispered conspiratorially. "What is it?" she whispered back. Elliot conspicuously glanced around them, making sure the coast was clear, before waving her to come closer. Lena stooped low again as Elliot whispered in her ear.

"I love you more." Lena barked out a laugh, her heart warming. She gave him a one armed hug.

"No, I love you more." She replied. Not to be out done Elliot threw out a "Nah-uh! I love you more!" Lena's smile turned to an all out grin,

"Elliot, we can fight all day on this, but you know I'll win," she chuckled, adding "Come on, let's get you fed little man."

They walked arm in arm out of the denser part of the jungle towards a small village; Elliot looked up at his mom, his nose winkled upwards, his lower lip thrust outward, pouting, he asked, "Why do you always win?"

Not missing a beat she hummed, "Because I'm your mother, that's why."

"That what they all say." Elliot grumbled. Lena just laughed.

'Today was a good day…'

They reached the village at a lethargic pace. Mostly taking in the sights before she headed out tomorrow evening for more photo shots of the wildlife and what Lena thought of as her personal project.

That project being a diamond mine, some twenty miles east from the village that she was currently residing in, that piqued her interest. Rumor had it; that whoever was overseeing the mines pretty much ignored the Lomé Peace Accord between Sierra Leone and RUF, Revolutionary United Front, signed nearly nine years ago. Who ever he was, he was ballsy she had to admit.

Whoever this person was, wasn't afraid of the Sierra Leone government, or the most powerful committee in the world to date: The United Nations; no, this person had to have a lot of nerve, or a lot of powerful allies. The former rather the latter Lena hoped, taking out one person with a few photos was easier than taking out several who could hide behind their money.

The village was almost peaceful, just sitting there, nestled next to a stream. Almost, that is until Lena stepped out of the forest with Elliot. Before they were ten feet away from the forest, they were completely surrounded by children of all ages, and more were running towards them. Lena stopped to smile at all of them.

"And what do we want today children?" Lena looked down as voices all around her called out, "Lena! Lena! Game! Play game!"

"Oh, so you want to play a game?" There were nods of agreement, "But what game should we play?" Lena placed her thumb and forefinger on her chin, putting on a look of deep concentration. Elliot mimicked her. Lena rolled her head skyward, then looked at Elliot, who looked back at her. She gave a wink.

"Pinky, are you pondering what I'm pondering?"

Elliot's face light up, "I think so Brain, but me and Pippi Longstockings… I mean what would the children look like?" Lena chortled, but there was a deadpan silence from the surrounding children.

"Elliot go get Twister, we'll show these kids how to have some fun." Twister was one of the games that Lena and Elliot always bring with them because it was lightweight, compressible, and just down right fun. Elliot nodded, and ran off, some of the boys running after him.

"Whas twisl-ter?" Asked Dia, Benu's seven-year-old daughter. She stood just above Lena's waist; with dark hair braided back into the common corn rolls, big brown eyes, and toothless gap in her sweet smile. Dia was a picture of innocence. Lena quickly pulled her camera up and snapped a shot. Her father, Benu was a diamond miner, and Lena's ticket to the happenings of the mines.

"Twis-ter," Lena slowly enunciated, lowering her camera, "Is a game of flexibility, meaning you have to twist you body at weird angles, without touching the ground. That's how you win, you must be the last person standing, or crouching, to win."

"Mom! I got it!" Elliot called out, his face mildly flushed, waving the white box in the air.

"Okay, Elliot, let's set it up by our hut." Taking Dia's small hand into Lena's right, Lena led the way to the mud hut that Elliot and she was currently inhabiting. Elliot made a show of taking out the multi-colored bespangled mat, laying in out on the flat dirt that surrounded their hut. Pulling out the spinner, he held it up for everyone to see.

"This is a spinner, these colors represent the colors on the mat," he started, " You can only use your hands and feet in this game. When I spin the black pointer, it will land on a one of the four colors: red, green, blue, and yellow. It will also show you which hand or foot you will be using on the chosen color." Elliot looked to see if they understood what he said, some were nodding their heads, others just looked around to see if anyone else was confused. Lena looked down at Dia, who looked fascinated. Thank heavens, for the Hokey Pokey.

"You can't let your knees," Elliot pointed to his knees, "Or elbows touch the mat or you're out of the game, until the next round begins. So… who wants to play?" Several hands shot into the air.

'_Today was good day, but it's not over yet… ._'

XxXxX

The next morning was just as hot as it was yesterday. It was almost cruel. Lena was exhausted, she barely slept because of the temperature inside the hut, which was decidedly cooler than out side, but it was still hot.

She climbed out of her bedroll to the bowl of distilled water near the open door of the hut. She reached for a clean cup, dunked it in the lukewarm water, and drank deeply. Sighing, she poured another cup on her head and neck. What she would not give to have a few ice cubes… and a chocolate ice cream sundae.

'Oh, don't think about ice cream…' Lena closed her eyes, but the words were out of her mouth before she could stop them. "I want ice cream."

'Damn it… Chocolate sundaes with whip cream, and a candied red cherry on top, or better yet, Chocolate Moose Tracks. Oh yeah… If only… ' Lena turned around to grab some toiletries and a less sweat stained blouse and tee, and headed out towards the stream to clean up a bit.

Feeling more human, a less sweaty Lena returned to her hut to get her camera and several rolls of film. She had work to do. She walked farther into the dark hut and shook the foot of the only person that was staying with Lena and Elliot.

Sarah Gout.

Her translator and guide, Sarah was ten years younger than Lena, she also had the looks, and the body of a model, but had a smile of a hippopotamus. Needless to say she didn't smile often, or laugh for that matter, but despite that, she was a good person, a no-nonsense kind of person.

"Sarah," Sarah's eyes popped open, alert and aware of her surroundings. "I'm leaving, watch Elliot for me."

"Okay, Lena." As Sarah got up, and went out side to clean up, Lena walked over to where Elliot lay sleeping soundly. She hated to wake him but she wanted to say goodbye before she left for Kenema. Gently she brushed Elliot's hair away from his eyes. She studied his face, memorizing all the little changes that took place since he was born. His slanting dark eyebrows, his button nose, and his thin lips that seems to always leave a big, sloppy, wet kiss, and his eyes. He had such beautiful eyes that were almond shaped and baby blue underneath that'll charm your socks right off. He looked so small when he slept, so peaceful. She resisted the urge to take a picture; her memory would have to do.

"Elliot, wake up." Lena whispered, slightly shaking Elliot's shoulder. Elliot's eyes fluttered slowly before he opened them, he was still asleep, more or less. Lena cupped his cheek with her right hand, and smiled.

"Elliot."

He blinked slowly, slightly more awake, "Mom-" He tried to acknowledge her, but the urge to yawn was over powering. Lena smiled as Elliot's face scrunched up endearingly.

"Hey there, sleepy head. Did you have a good night?" Lena asked as Elliot finished stretching out his arms, closing his mouth.

"Mm-hm," He nodded, he blinked a few times before giving Lena his undivided attention.

Lena smiled grimly. "You know what I do is dangerous, sometimes more so than others. I would have sent you off to be with Jacob, but I would never leave you alone with Carolyn if I could help it. I want you to understand that should anything happen to me; your uncle will take care of you. Family's family."

Elliot's face took on a pensive look, "You say that every time, like something bad is going to happen." Lena leaned forward, and scooped Elliot into her arms, whispering, "I say that to make a point, because something bad might happen, and I don't want you to be hurt, or alone. This world is a serious place Elliot, you have to take precautions just to survive," she pulled back to look him in the eyes, "You have to survive." She hugged him tightly; just the thought of life without Elliot was too horrifying, too empty. "I love you too much to live without you."

"I love you too, mom." Lena could feel him shaking in her arms, she didn't mean to make him cry, but he had to understand that life wasn't peaches 'n' cream. She hugged him closer, if it was possible, and tighter.

"I don't want you to worry, okay?" She could feel him nod his head on her shoulder. Lena pulled away; she had to leave in a few minutes. Elliot had his face turned away; Lena gently grasped it and turned Elliot to face her, his bottom lip was quivering, and his eyes were starting to get red and puffy; he was trying so hard not to cry. Lena gently kissed his forehead.

"Everything's going to be fine. I'll come back, and then we can leave for France, just like we planned. We can go to the Louvre, and see Monet, and Da Vinci; watch movies, and stuff ourselves with good food, and wine, for me not you," Lena poked him, Elliot let out a gasped laugh. Lena got a wicked glint in her eyes. He tried to scramble away, a smile and a laugh on his face.

Laughing; Lena loved when he laughed and smiled; she'd do anything to see Elliot smile; besides all parents are entitled to tickle their children until they're a limp pile of laughing mush. She made a grab for his feet, and lightly ran fingers across them, singing Itsy Bitsy Spider.

"S-s-stop!" Tears were running down his face, they were happy tears, his breath was hitched, and his face was red from all the laughing.

Sighing and letting Elliot go, she flopped herself next to him and continued with their discussion.

"After that, when we are overstuffed with expensive food, we can sit back, laugh and drop water balloons off the Eiffel until we are banned from it forever!"

Elliot, still red in the face, snorted, loudly, "But we already did that!"

"Did we?" Lena snapped her fingers, "Darn." She looked down at Elliot, and smiled fondly, "But we had a good time didn't we? The look on Carolyn's face was priceless." She sighed again, the smile faltering, it was time to go. She heaved herself up, and turned to pull Elliot up as well. The smile on Elliot's face was gone in a heartbeat.

"Listen, Elliot. You be good while I'm gone. I won't take as long as last time." Last time had Elliot in a panic attack, because she was gone for six hours longer than she said she was going to be. He confessed, more like cried to her that he thought she was hurt, or worse, dead. She never wanted to see him that upset, that broken, ever again.

He looked up at her, concern etched firmly on his face, "You promise?"

"I swear it." Lena put her hand on Elliot's shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

"Lena!" Lena and Elliot jerked their heads to the doorway...

xXxXx

Benu ran as fast as he could through the hot, wet jungle, trying desperately not to trip on the thick roots, but he couldn't stop, if he stopped now, he would die. He desperately didn't want to die.

Time seemed to pass agonizingly slow for Benu; every breath was like fire searing his lungs, his arms and face ached something fierce, and his legs felt like putty, they wobbled threateningly.

Benu stumbled to a stop, leaning hard against a tree, he doubled over dry heaving, he straightened as the last spell subsided; he couldn't run any more, not tonight that is. He slid down the rough bark of the tree, he needed to catch his breath, he needed to get some feeling back into his legs.

He leaned his head back, and fell into a fitful, but thankful sleep.

It didn't last long though. There was a loud snap that jostled Benu awake. He stumbled to his feet, his knees wobbling, there was a nasty stitch in his side, and his lungs still burned. He didn't stay to investigate what that sound was, he ran in the opposite direction.

He wanted to sleep so badly. He looked down at his clenched hand. If only he didn't find the damn thing, he would be home right now, eating fish and playing with his beautiful daughter. If only…

Movement caught his attention. He dived for cover. It was nothing though, some animal hunting for food. Benu laid there for a moment, trying to catch his breath. Slowly his eyes began to close on their own accord.

The next thing Benu knew was the sounds of the jungle, the late night crickets weren't chirping any more, they had long since gone to bed as the sun weakly shone through the thick canopy, they were replaced, though, by birds, singing and talking the morning away.

Benu scrambled to his feet. How long had he been asleep? That didn't matter any more. He had to get back to the village; he had to warn them, if he's not to late that is.

Luck was with him, because he was closer to the village than he thought. He stopped by the edge of the jungle, just a quick pause to catch his breath before he barreled his way through.

There was movement by the stream; for a split second he thought it was Lena, the photographer lady from England, but it wasn't. It was Sarah Gout. She was closest she was levelheaded. He ran towards her.

"Sarah!" Sarah looked around her before finding the source of her name, which was a black mass running towards her. It came to a stop a foot away, doubling over.

"Benu? What's wrong? What's happened?" Benu looked up at Sarah, "You—must—leave." He panted.

"What? Why?" Sarah was confused, brow furrowed, and lips pursed, she patiently waited for Benu to speak.

Benu didn't get white women, didn't she hear the urgency in his voice, "Danger is coming; you cannot stay here. Francis Blank is looking for me. He knows where I live. My people are in danger. You, and Lena, and her boy are in danger. You must go!"

That didn't satisfy her as it could have, "Why-"

"GO!!" Benu roared, "Get everyone up!" Benu didn't stay to look at Sarah's shocked face, he had to get people up, and moving, he had to save his people; he had to save his wife, he has to save his daughter. He had to; he just had to.

He was about to yell out to everyone to get up, but was cut off when Sarah ran by screaming for Lena, Benu took after her; he had to speak with Lena about what he found.

"Lena!" Lena and Elliot had just exited their hut when they heard Sarah shout Lena's name.

"What's wrong?" Lena asked, looking towards Benu.

Benu was the one who answered. "Francis is looking for me. Somebody found a diamond, a big one, but they hid it. He wants it, and he will do anything to find it. You have to leave." Benu looked imploringly at Lena.

This wasn't what she wanted to hear. "Wait a moment. Francis Blank is coming here?" Benu only nodded, "Why would he, does he think you have it?"

Benu reached into his pocket of his filthy, sweat-stained shorts and pulled out what looked like a rock. "He doesn't think, he knows it."

"Oh, Benu." Lena shook her head, but peered at the diamond. It was huge, well to her; it was rough looking, and a bit smaller than her fist, it was a murky blue, too. It was quite pretty actually.

"You must take it, Lena." She snapped her head back up, surprised.

"What? No! I can't take that!" Benu lunged forward to catch Lena's hand. He placed the diamond there and closed her fingers around it, his hands wrapping around her and the diamond.

"Please. I beg you. Take it away from here, far away. It will only bring death to me and my people."

Lena looked at their hands, her heart pounding. Could she say no, and willingly condemn these people? What about Elliot? He was in danger just by standing here next to it. She was already sold before she even had to think about it.

"Elliot, get your things. We're leaving. Now." Elliot didn't argue, he was too scared to.

"Sarah, I want you to help Benu with getting everyone up, and to safety." Lena looked to see if Sarah understood what she was saying, but she didn't have to, Sarah was already marching over to the different huts, calling people to get up and out. Lena turned back to face Benu. She smiled grimly at him. He let go of her hand and nodded before running off to help Sarah. She watched him for a moment before heading in the hut to collect her things.

xXxXxXx

They had everything packed in record time, Lena was a bit surprised because they never got things packed this fast even if they were late for their flights. Lena told Elliot to take what he could carry to their car, she would get the rest, which wasn't much: two duffel bags, her camera bag, two sleeping bags (not like they needed them with the heat), and last but not least, their toiletry bag.

'Bags, always bags…'

Lena quickly waddled out of the dark hut; the heat from the sun was getting to her. The strings from the sleeping bags were cutting off circulation in her right hand, it was getting painful, but she had to hurry; no one knew how much time they would have to get out of there.

Walking up next to the Toyota Land Cruiser, Lena saw that Elliot already had his things in the back with the door open, and the engine on. She could feel the air conditioner going; that was a sinful pleasure that Lena enjoyed very much when she was off alone to shoot wildlife or the mines even. She spared no expense to get a car with a good air conditioner in it.

She hurriedly threw everything except her camera bag into the back of the cruiser; quickly she went to the driver's seat and looked at the gas gage. Less than a quarter of a tank, not much to get to the airfield, she push the switch to open the gas flap, and went around to the back again to get a full five gallon container of fuel. As she filled the tank up, Lena looked around her; people were running about in an organized panic, that was Sarah's work right there. Lena was only starting to get to know the girl, but she liked what she saw. Sarah despite her last name was a good person, probably would be a great mother, too, though strict.

As the gas can got lighter Lena was getting antsy, things were taking too long. They had to get out of there. She had to get Elliot out of there; she had to get that diamond away from these people.

Finally the gas can was as empty as Lena could get it. She placed and tightened the gas cap, and closed the gas flap, and threw the gas can into the back. Lena looked towards Elliot. Despite the heat he was trembling. Lena frowned, she would comfort him in a bit, but first she had to say goodbye to Sarah and the rest of the village.

She ran down the slope; sweat pouring her neck and back, towards the center of the village. Sarah was standing there giving orders to some boys on what to carry, as Lena approached.

"Lena! What are you still doing here? Go! Get! We won't have enough time to wait for you as well as everyone else!"

"I know, but I had to say goodbye. It was great to meet you Sarah Gout, I hope we'll meet again." For the first time Lena had met Sarah, she smiled genuinely at Lena.

"I hope we do meet again." Lena smiled and quickly embraced her. "Be careful." Lena whispered; she pulled back as Sarah replied accordingly. Lena turned and started jogging back to her car, but stopped as someone called her name.

"Lena! Lena!" It was Dia, Benu's daughter. The little girl ran head on into Lena's legs, almost knocking her off balance. The little girl was crying, Lena crouched down to her level.

"Dia don't cry, everything will be alright, you'll see." Dia just shook her head, bawling.

"No," she gasped out, "I had a nightmare! You were crying, and it was cold. I saw Elliot was hurt, but you were crying so hard, and so loud. It was so cold out, and it was white everywhere! Oh, Lena! Please be careful!" Lena didn't get a word in edgewise because Dia was already gone, running off to be with her father.

What did she mean that Elliot was hurt? Elliot's fine, he's just fine. Lena stood up, and quickly made her way to Elliot's side. Once in the car, Lena sat in the seat for a moment before pulling Elliot to her. Rubbing her hands up and down his arms, whispering,

"It's alright, everything is going to be alright." Something cold wrapped its way around her heart; for some reason she didn't believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. She pulled away from Elliot and told him to buckle up; it was going to be a rough ride.

"Let's get out of here."

* * *

I hoped you like this, especially Elliot. I'd appreciate any review, constructive criticisms is openly welcomed, and well loved.

Please tell me what you think.

* * *


End file.
